


Sore Loser

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Harry’s lovers meet.  No one could have predicted what happened next.





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: So late for the _[November Challenge:  Ride My Broomstick](http://community.livejournal.com/captains_pitch/6143.html)_ by [The Quidditch Pitch](http://astele.co.uk/undefined/http:/www.thequidditchpitch.org) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/hpship_add/profile)[**hpship_add**](http://community.livejournal.com/hpship_add/) that I’m ashamed to admit it.  Thanks to [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie** for the beta.  


* * *

** Sore Loser **

“You can’t win them all, Potter,” Draco Malfoy sneered.

Harry Potter slammed his locker shut.  “I _know_ that, but I would prefer to lose to an opponent who didn’t cheat!”

Murmurs began amongst their teammates.  None dared interfere when Potter and Malfoy got into it, not since Simms received an Impotence Hex for his peace-making attempt.

Malfoy and Potter glared at each other in silence.  The remainder of the team, wary of being in their presence for very long, hastened their post-practice clean-up.  The changing room was empty of everyone but Potter and Malfoy within ten minutes.

It took ten seconds for Harry to slam Draco against the lockers, lips pressed against his.

When Harry broke the kiss, he growled, “Maybe I can’t win them all, but I can beat you.”  As if to emphasize his point, Harry reached down to cup Draco’s arse, squeezing the cheeks possessively.

There was a rustling sound, then a female voice.  “I thought they’d never leave.”

Harry and Draco turned at the sound.  Hermione Granger rounded the corner and stopped dead.  Her eyes darted between the two of them, mouth open in shock.

“What do you want, Granger?” Draco demanded.  Harry shoved him harder against the locker, pinning him there with his body.

“Be nice,” Harry warned.

“Harry?” Hermione said questioningly, laying the Invisibility Cloak on the bench.

Harry sighed heavily, then stepped away from Draco.  Seemingly unconcerned by either of them, he stripped off his shirt, then unfastened his Quidditch trousers.

When he looked up, both Draco and Hermione were staring at him.  He grinned mischievously.  “You both knew I was shagging someone else.  Meet the someone else.”  And, with that, he continued stripping off.

Hermione and Draco stared incredulously at each other.

“Her?”  Draco eventually spoke first, his voice suspiciously high-pitched.

“Yes,” Harry answered shortly.  The slamming of his locker drew the attention back to him.  Both his lovers gasped:  Harry was naked and very aroused.

With a resigned sigh, Hermione dropped her robes.  Underneath she wore nothing more than scraps of green lace:  a green lace bra that only covered her nipples, green lace knickers that teased more than covered, and green suspenders holding up black silk stockings.

Harry grinned and crossed the locker room.  He gathered Hermione into his arms, covering her mouth with his and slipping his fingers into her knickers.

Pulling his mouth away, he murmured appreciatively, “You’re wet.”

Draco cleared his throat.  Harry looked back over his shoulder at him as Hermione moaned.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Harry asked, smirking.  Hermione squeaked in protest, but whatever she might have said was cut short by her moans of climax.  Harry laughed softly, meeting Draco’s lips over Hermione’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for the naughty knicker type, Granger,” Draco said, unfastening her bra and tossing it aside.

“There is a lot you don’t know, Malfoy,” she growled in return, moaning as Harry sucked on her pulse point.

“If you’re going to shag each other,” Harry began, “the least you could do is call each other by their first name.”

“You think I’m going to shag her?” Draco asked, sounding outraged.  Hermione pushed back against him, grinding her arse into his erection.  His outraged tone was lessened by the moan that escaped him at the contact.

“Fine then,” Harry barked, swinging Hermione away from Draco and pushing her back against the row of lockers.  “I’ll shag her and you can shag me.”

“Who says I’m going to shag you either, Potter?”

Before Harry could reply, Hermione tangled her hands in his hair.  “I don’t care who shags whom, but someone had better shag me right now!”

Harry laughed, the sound rattling upward from deep in his chest.  “Yes, ma’am.”

He bent slightly to rip Hermione’s knickers off, then grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, supporting her weight as he drove hard into her.  She squealed, slamming her head back against the locker as she arched her back.

“Didn’t that hurt?” Draco asked, moving behind Harry.

“No,” she panted.  Clutching Harry’s shoulders with her hands, her fingernails digging into his skin, she demanded, “Harder, Harry!”

Harry moved faster into her until he felt Draco behind him just as naked as he was.  Harry stilled, allowing Draco to slide two lubricated fingers into his arse.

“Fuck me, Draco,” Harry demanded.  Hermione whimpered, doing her best to stay still while Draco prepped Harry.

Draco, however, was taking his time.  It felt like hours had gone by before Harry felt the head of Draco’s cock nudging his entrance.  Hermione’s fingernails made bloody furrows on Harry’s shoulders, but he didn’t mind, especially when he felt Draco’s tongue against the broken skin.

Harry leaned forward, pushing his arse toward Draco in a silent plea.  His hands clutched Hermione tightly to him; feeling her wet pussy wrapped around his cock but not moving was torture and Draco knew it.  Finally, Draco parted Harry’s cheeks and pushed into him.

“Damn it,” Harry growled.  “Just do it!”

“Fine, if you’re going to be that demanding...” Draco huffed.  And, with that, he braced himself on Harry’s shoulders and drove deep.

Harry hissed at the burning sensation but it was made better when Hermione squeezed his cock tightly.  He still waited to move until Draco did, then groaned at the dueling sensory input.

Hermione brought her hands down on Harry’s shoulders as she glared at Draco.  “Harder!”

“You’re a demanding bitch, aren’t you, Granger?”

“You, you bastard,” she retorted.  Her fingers dug deeper into Harry’s shoulders, eliciting a groan.  His groan deepened as Draco slid out and slammed back inside.

“Which one of you is the whore who suggested this?” Draco asked.  He slipped one hand around Harry’s hip to stroke Hermione’s clit.  She arched and keened in pleasure.

“We’ve done this before,” Harry said between gritted teeth.  He was close to the edge.

“Potter and Granger have shagged in the locker room?” Draco said, sounding impressed.

“You’re talking too much,” Harry growled.

He then bent his head and sucked on Hermione’s pulse point.  When he added his teeth, it sent her over the edge.  She came with a series of breathy shouts and moans, clenching tightly around Harry’s cock.  In perverse pleasure, Draco began fucking Harry in earnest, driving into him while he couldn’t move.

Harry knew the moment Hermione saw the agony he was in because she lifted herself off him, lowered her legs and knelt before him.  He gasped and moaned as he watched her take his cock into her mouth.

“Such a good little whore, Granger,” Draco groaned.

“Shut _up_ and finish me off, Draco.”

Harry wanted to keep his eyes on Hermione, but couldn’t:  Draco finally obeyed Harry’s demands and began driving into him with enough force to hear their skin slap together.  Harry leaned forward, bracing his hands on the lockers, moaning almost continuously from the twin sensations Hermione and Draco were subjecting him to.

It was Hermione flicking the tip of her tongue over his slit that finally drove him over the edge.  A guttural moan escaped when he spilled deep into Hermione’s mouth.

“Ah, fuck, Potter,” Draco hissed as Harry clenched around him, sending him to his climax.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was amused to see Hermione laid out on one of the benches, nude and nearly asleep.  He didn’t smile until he saw how lasciviously Draco was eyeing her.

He opened his locker and drew out trousers.  “So, same time next week?” he asked.

“Sure,” Hermione murmured sleepily.

“In a bed,” Draco added, sounding annoyed.  Harry grinned.


End file.
